


Name

by abetternameneeded



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25090684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abetternameneeded/pseuds/abetternameneeded
Summary: Wish!Hook's thoughts in the first few hours of Alice's life.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Name

Captain Hook looked into his new daughter's eyes. She was no where near as small as she could have been. She was a normal, or what Hook assumed was normal, weight. She was breathing normally. It didn't make a lot of sense. She was nine months early. And with that witch's magic she was completly healthy.

He'd climbed this tower hellbent on revenge but it no longer felt a worthy goal. This small baby left for dead's happiness did. She had cried at the right moment. Had she stayed silent a moment longer she would have perished from the lack of food within a few days at the most. Hook glared at the window the witch had left from. How dare she? This little girl was mere hours old and he already started to worry for her safety. He wasn't sure he knew how to be a parent. But he certainly knew he wouldn't be like his father. He'd never raise his hand to his child. He'd never sell her off to support any of his bad habits. Killian glanced at the flask he'd been drinking out of as he received the flower that sped up the pregnacy. The rum had to go. He needed his mind if he was going to care for a child all on his own. He emptied it's contents out of the window. He hoped maybe one of the witches many lies was the fact his daughter had to stay in this tower. Where were they going to live? She was too young to help him pillage royal ships. But she could be. No one would harm her or they would suffer the consequences.

Hooked picked up his baby and held her comfortable in one arm and went to the tower's ledge. Alright, how the bloody hell was he going to do this one. The descent of this tower wouldn't be an easy one with a baby in his one good hand. He slung one leg over the ledge of the tower and used his hook to grapple the side of the ledge. He gently pulled the baby closer to his chest and closer to the barrier which wrinkled and whirred the moment her presence collided with it. Damnit! Nearly every word and action that witch had made had been a lie or a half truth but the one he wished was wrong hadn't been. He got himself back into the tower and readjusted the baby.

"I'm sorry." He apologized to the baby. This entire situation was his fault. He should have known something was off. There hadn't been a witch guarding the tower. It had been too easy. "I know this isn't fair." He wouldn't condemn the child any farther. He wouldn't abdnon her as the witch had already done. She deserved to live. No she deserved to be happy. And he would ensure she was.

His men would be worried. He had to let them know why he was leaving. He'd have to leave her here. What if the witch came back? This baby couldn't defend herself. He let out a sigh.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." Hook laid the baby down and prayed to the gods not to forsake her the way his so called father had forsaken him. "Please please be okay when I get back."

He was begging any power that could protect her.

He climbed out of the tower, the descent feeling heavier than he ascent had ever been. She had to be okay when he came back she just had to. He turned his back to the tower and felt the weight of his worry start on him. Every single step added more worry and more guilt. He should have known better. And now from no fault of her own an innocent child was going to grow up being punished for his crime of trusting the wrong woman at the wrong time. But he didn't regret having her. Already the baby meant more to him than anything had in his centuries walking this realm and countless others.

His guilt kept hitting him over and over again as he moved quickly overtaken by worry and then replaced yet again by more guilt. He needed a distraction but he just couldn't get the baby girl out of his mind.

He kept walking, thinking about her the entire time. Children needed names, didn't they? He started to think. Did he know any names he cared enough for? There was one woman who had always cared for him as long as she could. He'd do the same for his little girl. Hopefully his as long as he could would be longer than his mother's had been. Her name? Alice.

He found his crew and delivered the news, giving the ship to his first mate and he returned to the tower and climbed it as fast as he possibly could. He glanced around the tower terrafied that she would be injured or worse in his abscence. A wave of relief washed over him as he realized his daughter safe and tower empty of intruders.

"Good, I'm really glad you're okay. I didn't like being away." He admitted his feelings. He wouldn't put on a facade for her. He wouldn't be the fearsome pirate scourge. He would just be the person she needed. A father-no, that was too cold for someone that would only have him, papa was better- and a friend. He held her in his arms as he talked to her. He sat down and rocked her.

He named her Alice.

He couldn't shake the distaste the name captain now left in his mouth from the witches treachery. He was no longer Captain Hook. He was Killian Jones and he was papa. And he soon found he liked it much better that way.


End file.
